


от земли

by marshall_line



Category: Sunshine (2007), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: ни одна звезда не горит вечность.
Relationships: Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 9





	от земли

**Author's Note:**

> > сайд-фик [к солнцу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089217)

всё решено.

тэён покидает зал совещаний на негнущихся ногах. она не думает, как сказать об этом джессике, та услышит в вечерних новостях сама ровно через час. ничего не будут держать в секрете: вся планета надеется на лучшее, на новое солнце, новый свет. это её последний шанс; на другой времени уже не хватит; они использовали всё, что было. им не дают месяц на подготовку: они готовились и так, с той самой секунды, как проект одобрили; готовились, отправив первый корабль; готовились, когда он перестал подавать признаки жизни, и мир утонул в отчаянии и горе; готовились, не зная, что делать дальше; готовились, начиная абсолютно всё сначала; готовились и готовились, и готовились, и вот они готовы.

они готовы ~~умереть~~ , чтобы всех спасти.

тэён берёт это бремя на себя.

больше взять некому.

(ложь.

когда тэён услышала “капитан чон”, ей передали бумаги на подпись — это был — единогласно — лучший кандидат, она резко поднялась со своего места.

упал стул.

все замолчали.

и тэён сказала:

— нет)

джессика никогда не узнает, что должна была лететь она, никогда.

тэён возвращается — и её никто не встречает джессика или спит, или притворяется. легче от этого не становится. тэён дрожит; выдыхает облака пара (они давно привыкли к — и совсем забыли как было до; обогреватель ничем не поможет), переодевается в темноте и ложится рядом с джессикой, не видя её лица, только спину. они не говорят, и тэён к ней не тянется. расстояние между ними больше, чем от земли к солнцу; больше, чем было раньше, — миллионы и миллиарды световых лет. когда-то тэён удалось их (и себя) преодолеть, сделать шаг (и предложение) и дать им возможность любить (и не мучиться), но планета важнее, их работа тоже. тэён сделала выбор, о котором не сможет пожалеть; тэён сделала выбор и с ним ей и спасать, и умирать, но не жить.

за завтраком она долго не решается начать, а стоит ли вообще, что это даст, это же конец. в итоге она просит об одном:

— не жди меня.

это звучит как _я не вернусь_.

и она не вернётся, чуда не случится, хотя она год будет убеждать в этом свою команду и себя снова и снова и снова, пока они все не сгорят.

джессика могла бы сказать: я ждала тебя всю жизнь, я не знаю, что такое “тебя не ждать”, могла бы, но не скажет — их разорвёт на куски, поэтому она кивает, а потом закрывается в ванной и рыдает два часа без остановки, даже не включив в душе воду, чтобы не было слышно.

тэён сидит по ту сторону двери и ненавидит себя за то, что вызвалась сама (вместо), когда мог пойти кто-то другой (не мог), кому нечего было терять; ненавидит солнце за то, что оно сдалось и выдохлось (ни одна звезда не горит вечность); ненавидит землю, погубившую себя и такую слабую; ненавидит каждого человека, из-за которого она прямо сейчас губит всё, что имеет. тэён ненавидит и всё равно сделает всё, что в её силах, чтобы люди жили, чтобы у них было будущее, чтобы больше никто не замёрз насмерть в собственном доме.

тэён сделает всё и отдаст тоже всё.

кто, кроме неё. кто—

(джессика не спрашивает: почему ты?

и тэён не отвечает: чтобы не пришлось тебе.

чтобы ты жила, ты же так любишь жизнь, а я никогда не могла представить мир, в котором тебя нет)

ночью они занимаются любовью, и тэён не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть; не может издать ни звука. сердце вырывается из грудной клетки в горло, размалывая кости, и это как впервые оказаться среди бескрайней тьмы, среди звёзд, к которым нельзя долететь, потому что они уже мертвы, — это страшно. любовь джессики — нескончаемая, невероятная, чистая и всепрощающая, даже после стольких лет, даже теперь — просто её раздавливает.

им всегда было тяжело друг с другом, и тэён казалось, что они были вместе наперекор всему и самим себе, но они были, они есть в этот момент, когда их окружает холод, а они горят и живут. они есть, они есть, они есть—

их не будет.

произносят речь.

тэён душит скафандр, ответственность и неизбежность. джессика перед ней в зимней парадной форме, в белом, как в снегу, его вокруг полно — целая земля: ни одного пустого сантиметра, сияет, а на лице никаких эмоций. они уже попрощались. всё это — всеобщий праздник, а на деле похороны — ни к чему.

это странно: слушать, как человечеству вселяют надежду на новую жизнь; стоять рядом с этой командой (в прошлый раз должна была лететь джессика, всегда джессика, но тэён не позволила — просто не пустила, а потом их команда ~~погибла~~ пропала без вести). она знает их по именам: шиён, джонни, сюйси, кристофер, хёнджин, юбин, лалиса. все такие молодые, только ей одной под сорок. у них ещё всё впереди, но они, как и она, выбрали миссию в один конец. будь сункю жива, она бы сказала: удачи, смертники! и все бы засмеялись, но её нет — и никто не смеётся.

шиён ищет глазами свою девушку и не находит. джонни стоит, опустив голову, не решаясь взглянуть на плачущую от радости мать и донхёка, который совсем скоро сломает ногу, и это будет последним, что джонни о нём запомнит. других тэён не видно.

играет гимн. неизвестно какой страны.

джессика одними губами, они так дрожат, но это от холода, говорит:

— я люблю тебя.

тэён смаргивает слёзы и не говорит ничего.

им аплодируют и хоронят заживо.

их гроб поднимается вверх вверх вверх—

— совсем скоро входим в мёртвую зону. поговорите с близкими. даю полтора часа на всех. не тратьте их зря.

себе тэён не оставляет времени вообще. она капитан, у неё слишком много обязанностей. столько всего надо успеть и сделать, и проверить, чтобы не допустить ошибок. они почти на месте, вот-вот всё закончится, они смогут. нет, тэён не верит, но она повторяет из раза в раз одно и то же, чтобы верили другие. не помогает.

она ближе всех к центру связи и может зайти в любую секунду и поговорить с джессикой. тэён не станет: за шестнадцать месяцев они связывались дважды — это было невыносимо — им больше нечего сказать друг другу, и тэён не хочет, чтобы джессика её помнила такой разбитой и безнадёжной, поэтому не прощается, но когда остаётся пять минут, всего пять минут, она заходит внутрь, садится перед монитором. палец замирает над кнопкой и—

ничего.

тэён так и не решается.

закрывает лицо руками и позволяет себе наконец заплакать.

ничего не получается.

никогда бы не получилось.

тэён делает свой последний выбор и не думает о том, как ужасающе прекрасно солнце перед взрывом; не думает о смерти; не думает о команде; не думает ни о чём, кроме джессики.

она вспоминает их свадьбу.

как они были тогда счастливы.

как потом перестали.

и больше не смогут—

солнце поглощает корабль целиком.

через восемь минут на земле тает снег.


End file.
